Research on fuel consumption of conventional motor vehicles driven by internal combustion engines has shown that approximately one-half of the fuel consumed by such an engine is expended and atmospheric pollution increased during starting and idling, especially during urban driving with frequent halts for stoplights and traffic. Fuel has also been wasted in such vehicles through the differential mechanism and through momentum losses by braking, not only in traffic halts but also in downhill running.